In recent years, an information processing device has been disclosed which includes an electric device, such as a host, having a processor and a memory system having a memory from/to which data is read or written by the electric device. In addition, a technique known as a unified memory has been disclosed, in which a memory system uses a portion of a main memory of an electric device. The memory system initializes a part of the area of the main memory of the electric device, if necessary.
In such a technique, the memory system transmits initialization data to be written in order to initialize the main memory. Therefore, a large amount of data needs to be transmitted for initialization.